Yugioh A New Begining
by JasmineEWilliams
Summary: Jin and the rest of the gang are back at school after one year of being separated they find there self's in Atlantic ,unaware to them the god of the undead Seth is looking to be reborn , can jin and the gang hope to stop this new evil and bring peace once again .
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning  
Atlantis was once a perfect city, surrounded by the ocean isolating it from the rest of the world. It was inhabited by Duel Monster Spirits and humans, who coexisted peacefully. They were said to have known nothing of violence.  
One day darkness descended on the city. A volcano erupted and fragments of the Orichalcos stone showered down upon the city. The Orichalcos granted the citizens knowledge of power. The Orichalcos could also be used to produce energy. Atlantis quickly began to advance technologically and in a few years became the most advanced civilization in the world, even more so than the modern world.

"This is Leviathan craft one we will be landing at Atlantis is 2 minutes please have your seat belts on." said the pilot.  
As the plane lands. A man with light blue hair and 2 diffrent coler eyes greets them.

"Welcome children to my city my name is Dartz, you have been selected to come here because you are the best the world has to offer. Now please follow me," the students follow Dartz, "welcome to my academy and to the east you can see the tombstone of the The Great Leviathan and the hall of The Great Leviathan."

"Yea all hall The Great Leviathan all hail Master Dartz," said a boy with spiky wild hair.  
"Shut up you," said Dartz to the boy with 3 duel spirits in underwear.  
"Yes sir," said the boy.  
"Now at my school you will be divided up in to 3 dorms Hermos, Timaeus, and Critias I'm sure you will find them pleasing depending on how you ranked on your exam. Now please grab your uniform." said Dartz.

"Hey Mindy," said Jasmine and walking over with Jin. "Well it looks like we are in the Critias dorm.  
"That's great so are we." said Jaden.

"Its duel academy all over again," said a voice laughing as she came up.  
"Hey Alexis, I'm glad no one can call me Slifer Slacker," said Jaden.  
"Well looks like the gang is all here," said Jin. "Wait where is Ajay."  
"Eh, he will be around shortly he needs to get the next plane to here," said Mindy trying to hold back her tears.


	2. Darkness Awakens

How about a duel Chazz just to start this year off right

"Um, Headmaster Dartz after the whole school tour is over and done with, what is the rules of the dueling because I'll like to duel a certain student just to show my skills or is there already something like that going on?" questioned Jin.

"Excellent question Jin, of course there somewhat a mini tournament at the start of the school year we call it the Festival of Leviathan, but it mostly to test the students skill level among the other thing but, we do not demote students based on the results of it, but that won't be until your settle in first but, ya you can request duels with certain requirements," explained Dartz.

"What are those requirements Headmaster?" asked Jin.

"Jin those requirements are if scored in the top 20 of the thousands of students on the test exam, beat at least 3 proctors, and have prior history with the person you request the duel with," stated Dartz.

"Good I meant all those requirements after all i had 3 proctors come at me all at the same time so I engaged in a 3 on 1 match, I scored in the top 5 of the students exam test, and yes I have prior history with the person I wish to challenge very good history hahaha," said Jin with a evil smirk.

Suddenly, the boy with the wild spiky haircut felt the grim reaper is suddenly after him, "Ah, shit I feel a disturbance in the force and I feel a duel is coming from an old friend, King of the Undead, please not it let it be him I'll take Jaden over that sadistic ass but either way if it is Chazz it Up," stated the boy now named Chazz.

"Oh, it feels like Chazz has accepted his fate and is gonna duel against me, oh how shall I torture him as per tradition this time," thought Jin.

"Um, dear your getting that evil glint in your eyes again, and your freaking us all out even the Headmaster is part of that group," said Jasmine with fear in her eyes.

"Oh shit Jin gone in his sadistic side and I am feeling bad for Chazz right about now I sure Winged Kuriboh is feeling it to and so is Yubel," thought Jaden.

"Note to self DO NOT PISS OFF JIN," thought Dartz.

Everyone in the general area slowly back away from Jin hoping they didn't get chosen all except one Chazz Princeton who already resided to his fate.

"Hey loser, I am guessing you want to duel the almightly Chazz since you see him as the only one that can provide you a challenge," said Chazz arrogantly.

"Please, you a challenge I just chose you because it per tradition is the one who challenged me first remember that day or did your brain reject that day after all you noted me off as a weakling and I kicked your ass so hard you ended worshipping me for the whole school year in academy until you left it so in my eyes you just boasting to cover your fear of me," Jin stated with a evil smirk.

Again everyone in the general area backed away besides Dartz since he was frozen in place due to all of Jin's Duelist Killer Intent, everyone else built an immunity for as much as they where expose to it in Duel Academy, Jin wasn't call the King of the Undead for no reason even Zane was afraid of him.

"Um, Headmaster do you want this duel to happen right now or would you like to hold it off until we reach the battle arena," asked Jin

"Oh, no it will happen now since apparently you two have issues that can only be solved via duel but, seeing Chazz arrogance or fear as you so well put it lets duel right now." stated Dartz with fear.

"Alright it is time to CHAZZ IT UP so Jin I know what your deck is but I won't use my new deck I'll save that for another day after all your right I am afraid of you but I will not let that consume me I still see you as a weakling but a very strong weakling, get your duel disc and throw down," said Chazz confidently.

"Really Chazz, your still putting up that false facade of being the strongest I guess I have to tear you down again and taking Jaden's catch phrase please can you be original for once in your life last time I was sure I knocked that all out of you from our first encounter but, I guess your brain did delete that day of humility, so ya lets duel and I give you the true King of the Undead school of humility," said Jin with a evil smirk.

"KING OF THE UNDEAD is unleash this ain't gonna be pleasant Chazz your welcome to Hell yet again for dueling my Master and my friend," said a very deep voice.

"Chazz since you weren't introduced properly I give you my Duel Spirit Dragonecro, Nethersoul Dragon and Lilith ain't here yet so welcome to Hell my friend/enemy." stated Jin. "By the way Chazz don't hide your duel spirits they are part of you nothing to be embrassed about Hi, Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green Chazz still ignoring ya I see."

"Please don't hurt us we know your reputation in the spirit world," said all the ojamas in fear.

"Don't worry ojamas I only kill evil and rogue duel spirits after all that is my main job keeping the peace in both here and the spirit world and you guys are always misunderstood and you've done nothing to be on my hit list for very weak creatures you are very strong as a team,"

"Shut up you 3 and be quiet I don't need you guys in this duel because I already know I'm gonna lose but, it ain't due to life points, lets go Jin enough chitchat," stated Chazz slightly annoyed.

"Really Chazz now you show your true colors but, your right time for talk is done it time to duel, and since I'm being nice I'll let you go first," said Jin.

"Why thank you, your so kind, I begin," said Chazz.

Turn 1

LP Chazz-8000

LP Jin-8000

"First I draw then play Magical Mallet returning 3 cards in my hand back to my deck, shuffle my deck, and draw the same amount I put back in. Then, I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards, then I play Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards discard 2. I play 2 Frontline Bases, I special summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank, and I then normal summon X- Head Cannon. I will remove all 3 from the game and special summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon, I end my turn." said Chazz.

Turn 2

LP Jin-8000

LP Chazz-8000

"Really Chazz, that same turn in Academy but, hey you gave me something to eat I start.

"Keep track Chazz this is an actual turn, first I play my Field spell Necromancer's Castle oh don't worry about the effects they ain't gonna apply now since I need creatures in the graveyard to use but for now everything is a Zombie, then I play my Continuous spell Nethersoul Decaying Breath now this card effect will apply so keep track I'm only gonna say this once when this card is on the field whenever a Zombie Token is special summoned due to Dragonecro, Nethersoul Dragon and reduces the atk to Zero destroy that monster, and you lose 1 card from your deck. If Dragonecro, Nethersoul Dragon is gonna be destroyed, I destroy this card and destroy all tokens special summon from Dragonecro, Nethersoul Dragon. Then I play Polymerzation fusing 2 zombie monsters from my hand to special summon my avatar of hell Dragonecro, Nethersoul Dragon, now be a dear and say hello to satan for me Dragonecro, attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon Purifying Decay and due to Dragonecro ability I can't destroy your monster but, it will be reduced to zero attack and I get a token same attack as the monster i reduced then, my continuous spell activates destroying your monster and making you lose 1 card from your deck, then my token will attack you directly for 2800 attack damage. Then I end my turn now Chazz what will you do."

Turn 3

LP Chazz-5000

LP Jin-8000

"Shit, Jin has brought out his strongest monster and made me lose a creature to defend myself and I draw a useless spell card I have nothing to do but, give up and be humiliated again this ojama delta hurricane can't help me at this time damn him," thought Chazz.

"Earth to Chazz you there and I am waiting or are you gonna surrender if you do surrender you will be admitting your weaker than me but, this is my first lesson your not a bad duelist Chazz but, if you hide behind false facades your holding back your full potential I may play the villain but, I help those that need help look at Syrus he learned from me and he a very good duelist now he on Jaden's level." noted Jin.

"I...I...I...I surrender," said Chazz shallowing his pride.

"Good that ends this schools first duel eventhough anti-climatatic give a round of applause to both duelist," said Dartz, "Note to self again don't piss off Jin, so this is what the King of the Undead is like personality wise he true to himself yet he will humilate anyone who hides potential behind false facades."

FLASHBACK

"Sorry Ajay but, you lost this duel you are weak you need my power and help take this deck and show those who defy the gods and the spirit world need to be erased now go my servant do not disappoint me or I WILL ERASE YOU myself," said a deity

"Yes Master, hello my new deck I hope we can get along Bolshack nice to see you again upgraded and Dranzer I will use you as well as my spirit." said a defeated Ajay with eyes glazed over.


End file.
